As for an automatic operation of a vehicle, a variety of technologies have been proposed such as processing for generating a trajectory of an own vehicle, feedforward control and feedback control for causing an own vehicle to travel along a trajectory, and lane deviating suppressing control for suppressing an own vehicle from deviating from a lane (see PLTs 1 to 4, for example).